Butterfly Effect
by The ArcAngel Noa
Summary: Alexis was always the odd one out,growing up in a hospital left nothing for her to do but watch anime.But when she dies and finds herself in the naruto world,what can she do when it changed with her entry? a Sauske and Itachi story
1. once you're hurt, the scars forever stay

Disclamer: I **DO NOT** own naruto or the song bits you will see here. that is all.****

**_through the sadness take your flight,and become the wings that peirce the viel,spreading strong and true tonight_**-vic mignoga

* * *

I woke to find myself still alive,which was good,because as the last line of defense for my village, i was the last ninja in my clan...a clan of powerful,dedicated ninja...

Hahaha!! did you really believe me? No,but really I am glad I awoke today.When your like me and have terminal cancer anyday your alive is worth celebrating.

The reason I say that everyday is because its the only thing that keeps me alive these days.As I looked out the window from my hospital room,I realized it was raining.On a saturday,it wasn't like i had anything to do,or rather COULD do,but it still bummed me out.

I had realized that i awoke maybe an our before I need to, when the nurse walk in and noticed me awake. "Alexis, Why aren't you resting?" I flashed one of my world famouse smiles,and replied," I just woke up, ya' know?"

She smiled and shook her head in a motherly way." You SHOULD be getting some rest, but since your up, I'll go to my locker and bring you the DS okay?" "Sure!" She smiled once again and turned to leave.

She was beautiful,and I never knew why she had trouble holding onto a man. My nurese name was Jessica,I know right? A beautiful name in its self. She actually HAD her real hair, it was always in a bun, but she showed me a picture of her with it down. Her hair was shinning a majestic red, her sky blue eyes had a certain sparkle to them,and she was happy. Her skin was more fair than mine, but to tell the truth since I didn't have hair to worry about, I worried about my skin instead,and its become so soft its scary.

She returned with the DS in hand and smiled,"You must be happy."

"Of course I am!"

"Good! I 'm glad your happy. So you've finally forgiven them?" I forze in shock.

"Forgiven who exactly?" I asked in a normal steady voice. She realized right away that I wasn't told of THERE visiting.

"Oh,I-I'm sorry! I ment to tell you,Alexis,really! But,you see,Aaron called yesterday,and when I came to say goodbye,you were already asleep."

"Its okay. Its not your fault,anyway you should get back to your other patiants,otherwise the head nurse will have your head again."

"OH! Thank you Alexis!" She got up quickly and ran out the door waving.

Okay this was going to be tricky,I always dreaded my parents coming to see me.What I didn't understand was,that if they couldn't stand one another or me,why they even came to see me together.Jessica would always warn me,and I would "accidently" catch a cold in the night.They just loved to fight,that when I did that one time, my parents actually yelled,saying that if this is suppose to be a hospital, why are the patiants still getting sick,all they could say was that they can't keep everything away.

It made me laugh,and thats when they desided they where going to see me every two weeks together,but my mother was on a honeymoon with her new husband,and my father was suppose to be on a business trip right now,so i had nothing to worry about. I played the morning away,that by the time I finally turned it off eric was comeing down the hall, you could actually hear him singing.

Eric was,like, my only true friend,who was totally into Avril Lavigne. To be honest he told me that if my funeral was to be on the same day as an Avril Lavigne concert, he would beg Avril to sing at my funeral or ask my parents to bury me next to her concert. He was a little on the fruity side if you know what i mean.wink wink

"Alexis!! How are you today,my love?" He walked over to me as he sang that and gave me a hug.

"Actually, I have to go pee right now." I flashed a smile at him and he bonked me on the head.

"OW!!"

"You're so nasty.You know if you keep sayiong that, no guy would want to date you."

"Actually, I think my manners would be the least of my problems,now help me up will you?"

"Fine."

He helped me up and walked me to the bathroom,"Thank you sweetie."

"Are you sure you don't want me in there to wipe your ass for you?"

"Now you should watch your manners,otherwise no man will want to date you." He grinned and walked to the T.V. I knew today was going to be a good day because of him.

Eric was tall for his age,and really handsome too.He was in a abusive relationship, his lover always told him he was too fat, but in reality he was way skinner than Franky.

I always liked Franky but he could be such a drama king.He always told Eric that his hair stricks were ugly or stupid,but in reality, he was completly in love.He would always cry to me saying he wishes he could apolizie and make it up to him,it hurt me too,that I couldn't do anything for them.

When I emerged from the bathroom he was sitting in the seat next to my bed in all his awesome glory,watching T.V., Which caused me to ask him the most stupid question in the world,"so did you go to the avril concert?" He turned to me and slightly raised his eyebrows,as if he was in an alternet universe.

"Yeah, otherwise i wouldn't have come remember?" "Oh,yeah"

"Alexis,Why don't you ever having anything good to do here?"

"Well, it IS a hospital, ya' know.Anything exciting that could happen here, is probably all te doctors rushing to get a rich patiant."

"Thats gay,and i should know."

"I know,huh? So how long are you going to stay?"

"Well,I am eightteen now so, I'll stay the night!!"

"Yayy!!" The head nurse came waltzing into my room right then,"There ARE other patiants here, you know.They are paying for the best care and you are disrupting it."

"Well,so am I and what the hell do you think your doing?"

"W-What?!"

"Well,lets look at it like this,if I didn't have the money to pay for your paychecks,I would be out in the street right now dead,and even you know that.So I suggest that you get back to the others before my parents decied to stop paying for you." She had a shocked face,that turned to anger and she left,but not before calling me a bitch.

"Wow, you have a way with people." Eric smiled fro the corner of his mouth and winked. Smiling back I replied, "Hey what can I say? I'm a natural people person." We sat there watching T.V. till the sun was setting.

"Are you hungry?" Eric looked at me with innosect eyes, "A little."

"You can go if you want. I should be okay till you get back." I smirked before continuing, "Oh! But please hurry!! I don't know how long I can last with out your gloriouse-ness!!"

"I shall be back in a minute and we will party!!" I held my hand up and was about to yell a lound yeah, when the nurse came in and told us to pratically shut up. "Bitch. Anyway, hurry okay?"

"Sure." And he left.

* * *

I sat there and stared out the window, '_what the hell is taking him?'_ Three birds flew by and one plane before I realized what time it was, "Naruto is on!" I quickly changed the channel and watched the opening song and sang along.

I would like to think I was the biggest fan out there, especially since I had NOTHING to do in a hospital. It was the episode sasuke had to chose wether he was going with orochimaru or stay in Kannoha. He was so cute.

I was half-way into the episode, when I heard a tap at the doorway, I looked back, and was completly horrified to see who was there. "Hey there, kiddo. I see you're doing well."

My smile fadded and my body tensed, my father had come to see me, ALONE. "I-I'm waiting for someone. He said he'll stay with me." My fathers face twisted at the 'He' part. His blonde hair was neatly combed, his black eyes turned into black holes and I was being sucked into them.

"Oh? Well, I requested that the door stay close and that I was going to stay here." I stiffened even more, and quickly thought of my ways out. The door wasn't an option, he had already blocked it, I could jump out the window, I would just die thats all. There was NO way out, and I was actually thinking of screaming.

"Why do you look scared? You knew this was going to happen again sooner or later." He started walking toward me, and threw his jacket down on the floor, un-tieing his tie.

"NO!! STOP!!" I had finally gotten away, but he would even rap me in a hospital. I jumped up and walked to the window, thinking the chance I would have of living, let me tell you this, it wasn't good.

_"Sakura, thank you."_ I looked at the T.V., He chose Orochimaru. My father took advantage of it and rushed at me, grabbing me and throwing me onto the bed. "NOO!! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I was crying, punching and kicking, but nothing seemed to work, he just held on tighter.

"Don't worry. I payed them all off to not come in here, we won't be cought." He kissed my neck and i finally was able to punch him in the nose.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He grabbed me by the neck and punched my face back. He slammed the top of my head on to the wall, and slapped me across the face. I was bleeding and he didn't care.

"I'll teach you to hit me!!" He lifted me and threw me to the ground. When I hit the ground, I heard a cracking sound, and everything was starting to turn a copper color, even my hearing was going, it was nothing more than a mear humming noise.

I saw my father looking at me horrified and he was calling my name, but thats all I knew he was saying.

My eyes fluttered around the room and landed on the last bit of naruto, he was now going to orochimaru, **_"My Sauske..."_ **I fell into a pit of darkness after those words entered my head.

There was nothing I could do as I watched my body dieing and I only wish I could give Eric on last hug, but I was going somewhere, and I had no clue what to expect. My vision when black again, and I was suddenly on my back, with something hitting my face softly.

_"OMG! Orochimaru!! Come here!! She's still alive!" "Good work, Itachi. We have to get her to the hospital soon." "Yes sir."_

I felt my body lifting and laughed to myself,_ **"I must really be in hell..."**_ I open my "eyes", to see a familiar face looking back at me, but funny thing is, he was never alive to begin with. It was rain that fell on me and it seemed all too coincidental that it would rain on my death.

* * *

_**Well what do you think? Some comments will be very much appreciated!! and if you have an idea of what would make this fanfic better then i would love to hear them!!**_

_**anyway, I've wasted enough of your time, thanks for reading!! and please keep reading! see you next time...maybe.**_


	2. Once your crazy, you see itachi

**So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, This could all disappear. Avril Lavgine**

Disclamer time!! I do not own Naruto or the Characters!!

I hope you can ejoy this one too people!!

--

It felt like a sudden invisable weight was lifted from my shoulders and replace with a lighter weight, like something was pushing down on me. There was no sound still and my eyes refused to open. I was dead and I never felt happier.

My head was clearer, my legs seemed to be placed out straight and my arms were laying on the side of me, while the humming sound started in my ears again. Suddenely I felt a big whoosh of air enter my chest, _'I'M ALIVE?!'_

I started to try moving my hands and legs, but they were being held down by something,"She's waking up! Orochimaru, you're a genuise!"

_'OROCHIMARU?! Damn, I must have hit my head harder than I thought...'_ Someone's hand was holding mine and gripping hard. I freaked, and finally had enought strength to pull away.

"Wow, she's a fighter. No wonder she was so baddly hurt. Poor girl and the last of her clan too."

_'Clan? Where the hell am I? This has GOT to be a dream!'_ My words weren't coming out and I to open my eyes again, but to no success. The hand grabbed mine right back and flipped it onto the back.

"...Her pulse is even and the computer says that she's stable. Even her streanth is returning at an increadable rate." There was a long silence, I could only hear my own breathing, making me think I was left alone.

"Remove the blindfold. We have to check her eyes." The voice was slightly scary. It was velvity and deep, kinda like dracula. I really didn't want to see him for fear I was going to die, so I faught and faught till the silk smooth hands placed themselves on my wrist and held them down till them were straped down.

I could feel his hands on the back of my head, supporting it while he untied it, I turned and bite him on the arm. It was hard and he started to bleed, the only way I was sure was because he cursed and I got a good taste of it.

"Kabuto, don't get to close. Treat her like a wild animal right now."

_'A WILD ANIMAL?! I'LL SHOW YOU A WILD ANIMAL!!'_ I thrashed against the straps and started to try and kick the straps on my legs off. I managed to get one of the hands free, and I could tell they where panicking.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" It was kabuto, he sounded franctic like no one has ever defied him before, but there was panic in his voice too. I wasn't going to hurt them.

"Restain her before she hurts herself further! We put a lot of work into getting her back, and we promised the Hokage!"

_'HOKAGE? DAMN IT!! STOP MESSING WITH ME!!' _

I pulled my other arm out of the strap, then fallowed my arms, but the more I got close to being free they seemed even more frantic to get me to stay still. There where even three more people who threw themselves at me because I was getting free.

"Asuma! Kurini! Sweety! Strain her down!! We can't have her getting lose!" The voices where coming closer as they aproched me cousiously.

"Anko! You take her arms and hold them behind her head! Asuma, you get her legs!" The voice commanding this time was a womans. she sounded strong and sure of herself, that i was actuqally scared of what SHE was going to do to me. This may sound weird but I was REALLY afraid of getting my virgenty taken by a women and one that I didn't even know!

They held me down just as she started to tie me up."WHATS GOING ON?!" all the hands stopped holding me, and I finally heard my voice...only, it wasn't mine.

"...Orochimaru, you said that her voice box was cut out of her. The fact that she's awake and moving is astonishing, but she's not even suppose to be able to talk..."

"I'm just as surprise as you are, Kurini...untie the blind fold. She's calmed down." His voice was curiouse and he sounded almost hopeful.

Someone ran to my side and pulled the knot out, dramaticaly yanking the blind fold off, and blinding me with the light for about ten seconds. I was immediatly surprised when I was able to see. "W-Who told you to do this?! I WILL tell my father and he WILL fire you for making me feel stupid!!"

There where three people, and they were mocking me by dressing like the Naruto characters. I would have to admit thought that they looked really life like. Kurin looked like herself down to the red eyes. Asuma was perfect, he was even smoking a cigaret, even his purple face hair.

But, then there was Anko and Orochimaru. Anko was dressed in a kimono, she had her normally spiky hair down, and she was wearing a little bit of make-up. Orochimaru was the worse. He had his normal skin tone, he was wearing his man-liner and the earrings, but...he had an endearing smile and he held Anlko close to him. He wore a normal blue T-shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled up and out of his face.

This was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. But thats not where it ended, just seconds later three little brats filled the room. "Daddy!! Mommy said you wanted to ave lunch with us, so lets..." her little yellow eyes wondered to me and changed from sparkle eyes, to terrified eyes. She was pretty, she had Orochimaru's pale skin color and eyes, but Anko's face and hair. The other two where boys, and they took after there mother too, only one had two colored eyes. The left was brown and the right yellow.

"Yeah, dad, whats wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?" I looked at them in conufsion and finally followed there gaze, I WAS BLEEDING!!

"WELL?! What are you guys doing just standing around?! Aren't you going to help me or am I going to have to tell my father?!" Everyone was still staring at me until Orochimaru clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Kabuto, bring the stiching kit." _'Kabuto?'_

Kabuto was also a big surpirse. Instead of big glasses he had normal, square shaped ones. His gloves that he used to wear where gone and replased with bandages, his hair was still in the pony tail, but his clothes where white now and slightly formal. His black bitty eyes where big and bright, almost hopeful in some way. He was absolutly handsome.

It was a while till the room cleared and only Kabuto and Orochimaru where left, thats when he started the stiches. "You really shouldn't have done that. Your body was hurt to begin with and not only that, but your nerves are shot. Its not surprising that you couldn't feel the pain, but why where you able to move?"

"...May I ask you something?" He looked up from his stiching for a second and smiled. "Sure you can. Kabuto, can you bring me another fresh needle?"

"Where am I...exactly?" Kabuto laughed and handed the neddle to Orochimaru.

"You're in Kanoha. Orochimaru found you while he was searching the forest for the ninja that were sent out. He bought you back, healed you, and this is how you repay him?" I glared at him, wishing his death.

"Kabuto, you better stop while you're ahead. You don't want her to bite you again do you? Anyway, it wasn't just me. Itachi was the one who found you. He was just as surprised as I was."

_'Itachi?' _ "Do you really think I'd believe that?"

They both looked at me questionable, as if I was the one who was messing with them. "Well, weather you want to believe it or not is up to you. We can only tell you what we know as the truth."

"Lord Orochimaru, did you notice that when you found her, she was wearing the clothing of, Lady Tsunade?"

"Kabuto, this is hardly the time to worry about that."

My mind wondered what they were saying, but at the same time, it hurt...wait a cotton picking minute. "If you guys are ninja's then why not use ninjutsu to heal these?"

"I thought you didn't believe that we were ninja?"

I looked at him with as much anger as I could conjure up, but helplessly I gave up in the end, my head was splitting in two. "I just wanted to know. If you want me to believe you, you're going to have to have some proof old man."

"You do not call Orochimaru, "OLD MAN", when he's tring to save your life you little brat!" He suddenly lunged a kuni at me, Orochimaru intercepted, throwing a death glare at Kabuto. He stood there stund as his blood traveled down his hand slowly.

"Kabuto! Get out of here, NOW!" Kabuto looked at his master, wide eyes, he had no clue why he did that, why Orochimaru protected a insignificant worm like myself, and nither did I.

Slowly he walked out, backing out would be a better term, until his hand reached the door knob, swinging it open and rushing out. Orochimaru turned and stood up, walking over to the sink he yanked out the kuni, placing his hand under the flowing water. "I'm sorry for my pupils behaveor. He saw the outfit you were wear and automatically decided that you were a spy. But you don't remember who you are, do you?"

"I know who I am, my name's Alexis and I know that your messing with me. Who put you up to it? Was it my dad, or maybe Jessica thought it would be funny, maybe even Eric." I waited for his answer, but all he did was smile a small smile and wash his hands still.

"You don't act much like an evil snake bent on taking control of Sasuke's body..."

He looked at me with honest to god surprise on his face, with the questionable look on his face he completly forgot about hand. "Why would you say that? Of course I wouldn't want his body."

"Well now, you don't watch Naruto enough do you? The character you're pretending to be is an evil petaphile, who wants to take control of the last Uchiha's bodyfor his own life."

"You have a BIG imagination now, don't you? I'm sorry, but this is not your imagination, this is the real deal." He flashed a smile that reached my heart, forcing me to look the other way. To my surprise, there lied a big city covered be forest and surrounded by a beautiful, clear sky. "Whoa..."

"The city is beautiful on days like this, no high alert, no one really hurt. Oh, except you...um, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

**'You have to be kidding me, such a lame thing to say.'** "My names, Alexis. If we're really in Kanoha, then who's the Hokage now?"

"Well, thats easy, it's-"

Someone ramed the door open then, bouncing in with a bouqet of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen, red Daffodils. "Hello! So how is our little runaway? oh...she's awake."

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of my second faverot character, Itachi. The man who played him looked great, his skin was the exact peach tone, his voice was deep and smooth, his hair shimmered in the light as his face greeted me happly.

"Here you are, it took me a while to get these, I'm glad I got it the day you woke-up."

"What are you doing here, Itachi? I thought you were on a mission."

"Yup. But I got back because I finished my misson, it was to get these flowers. They only bloom in the summer in the waterfall village."

I held the flowers in my hands as a light blush covered my face.

"Uh oh. I think she's getting a fever, her face went red."

He leand in to place his hand on my forhead, his fragrance was strong, he smelt musky, plesant, before I knew it, he was staring me straight in the eyes. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

I couldn't understand what happened next, all I knew was that I was looking at him one moment and the next I was being held in his arms. "Are you okay? I'm sorry! I really should have taken a shower before I came!! Can you hear me, sweetie?"

"Yeah, can you hear sweaty, sweetie?"

"HEY! How was I suppose to know I was going to make her pass out?"

"Maybe you should have smelt yourself first? Anyway, its about time to fell asleep, she made sure to hurt herself today. Look."

He pointed at my wounds, making sure to give complete detail about what happened, making me sound more menicing just for fun. Orochimaru even told him of my "wild" imagination, about him wanting to take Sasuke's body.

"Never thought anyone would accuse YOU of that!" Itachi was laughing at me, and hard, like it WAS such a far featched idea.

"WELL FINE!! THEN BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!!" I was too embressed to notice that I was going to be left alone, so I threw my flowers out the window.

"Hey...what was that for? I went to all he trouble to get those for you and this is how you say thank you?"

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have even gone!"

"That's a mean thing to say, you little brat! I went because I wanted you to feel welcomed, if thats how you feel, then go to hell!!"

Orochimaru looked wide-eyed at Itachi; as if he was barliy seeing him for the first time, his face frozen in shock. "You don't mean that...right, Itachi?"

Itachi turned, his eyes fought with a fire that I was sure he would explode with. "Of COURSE I mean it!! She's such a spoild BRAT! Are you sure she's not related to that Haruno girl?!"

He walked out the door stiffly, and it was then that I had noticed the true effort he went through to get it for me. His arm was cut, his shirt was tatered, his leg bandaged, and suddenly I falt horrable. I flexed my arms and legs, getting up off the bed, I positioned myself next to the window so I could see where the flowers were. Just below me they lied next to the hospital door, I could haved walked down stairs to get it, but someone had spotted them. A girl with pinkhair who I knew immediatly, I didn't have time to think about my next move.

Orochimaru just looked back to see me jump out the window, he grabbed Itachi's shoulder and he spun him just in time to see me fall too. "What is she doing?!"

"She just jumped!! What did you say that for, Itachi?!"

"How was I suppose to know she was suicidle?! MOVE!!"

I was falling fast, but I could still hear them, it seemed in evental that I would die fast, and just to make a cosplayer's feelings toward me better. Great, I knew I was crazy.

As odd as it seemed, I sighed and looked up...er, down...I just confused mysef and desided to look back up to the window I jumped from. To my surprise, Itachi was falling along with me, his hands streached out, reaching with all his might, before pulling back. His hands bacame a blur of motion, until he stopped, his index fingers crossing under his middle fingers, the rest wrapped around eachother.

In a big poof of smoke he dissapeared from my sight, as a gust of wind passed me leading toward the ground, where he stood, arms open, crushing the flowers I was trying to save from the pink haired feind. It took seconds for me to understand what he was doing, and exactly one second after I figured it out to land right into his arms.

Both he and I slammed into the floor, both hurting, neither one actually hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Thanks, Itachi...for doing that for me." I looked around after I had gotten up off of him, to find my flowers smashed under his left leg. "Aw...Thier ruinned..."

He rose, a makebelieve smile on his face, "You actually did all this just for the flowers?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, lifting me in one fail swoop, and started to carry me into the hospital again.

"Well, why not? It hurt your feelings when I threw them out the window..." The last part was barly audioable, but he didn't fail to hear it.

"You actually care what I felt?" he asked in a disbelieved tone.

"Um...I...it's not like I'm heartless, you know..." I pouted, but a blush filled my cheeks as we walked by people, listening in no doubt.

"I would've gotten over it, sweetie. Next time though, if you're going to worry about what I think or feel, then just don't do it, okay?" He leaned his face close to mine, forcing more blood to rush up to my cheeks. I hid my face in my bouqet of squashed flowers, and shut my eyes. He just pulled me tighter to his chest, and I could have sworn I heard him say that it was going to be hard to stay away from me.

I was concentrating on counting his breaths and every step he took, I felt the blush start to diminish slightly, and my breathing was returning to normal. I was finally able to concentrate on the important things, like; why was I hear? I mean, I didn't doubt that they were HERE, just that they couldn't be real, so I must be in a dream, that was the only explanation. Slowly I started to back track to my last memory before I closed my eyes, sadly I was intrupted before I could get anywhere close to it.

"Hey! You're the guy who steped on my flowers!!"

The voice was a horriable sound that could only be described as nails scratching on the mental board in my screwed up head. He turned with me still in his arms, and I peeked out from the wilting things that were once beautiful flowers. There stood the pink haired menace I had tried to beat to them, a pouting face that didn't become her, green eyes that held nothing but spoiled, unreached desires, and a big, WIDE forhead.

"I think I was wrong..." I didn't think anyone would hear me, so it surprised me when she glared in my direction, her forhead creasing along with her shrew eyes.

"What?" she asked in an intorlable tone, I frowed then shrugged. Why hide the face that I said something now?

"I was wrong. The mental bord wasn't resposable for the pain I heard, the nails scratched against your forhead, it's big enough for a bord, isn't it? How do you hide your receding hair line? Or do you prefer to paraied the thing around?"

She drew in a sharp breath, both hurt and angry, and barked back, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Well, unless my named changed here too, I think I'm Alexis Hale, to be honest I don't like my last name. It sounds a lot like yours...well, just the "H" part anyway."

I smiled and pulled my flowers closer to me, she reached at that moment and tried to rip them from my hands.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy, blad chick?!"

She was furiouse now, but Itachi was still there, so he simply put me on the floor and grabbed Sakura's wrist, squeezed and looked firmly at her. "You are mistaking , I went straight to the Waterfall Village just to pick these myself. Orochimaru is my witness, as is the Hokage, if you wish to ask around." He smiled but she wasn't as fooled as I would have been. She let go of the wranggled flowers, placed her hand on Itachi's and spoke firmly for him to release her.

He listened, but asked her to leave the hospital until she is either injured or has a friend here. Pursing her lips, she gave one last glare and turned to leave, an excited feeling entered my stomach, this wasn't the last time I was going to see her.

"Wow, I never though it was possable, but I guess Sakura CAN get more anoying everyday, I guess Sasuke won that bet too..." He rubbed his head with his right hand and let out a low chuckle, before turning to me.

"You want me to carry again?"

"No...It's okay. I can walk." My heart raced for some reason when he placed his hand on my back and started to guide me to my room again. His hand was warm, it felt resticting and yet oddly enough, right. Maybe I was in a better place after all, even if it is just a dream, I will never want to leave.


	3. Sasuke knows a woman now

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS!!!**

* * *

_**~Live like you'll die 2maru, dream as if you'll live forever~**_

......................................................................................................................................................................

_**"There you are..."**_ My father retched for me, his hands searching for my flesh, gropping the floor in front of me. I tried to scream, but my mother was long gone, the nanny left for the night, and the neighbors wouldn't listen to a thing I had told them.

_**"Don't cry, baby girl. The first time only hurt because it WAS your first time. This time will be better for you I promise."**_

_**"No! Daddy, please!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"**_

......................................................................................................................................................................

"STOP!!!!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!!" My voice rang threw-out the hospital, causing a loud thudding sound as something next to me slammed into the floor. Cold sweat ran down my face as tears made themselves know, my nightmare was my worst memory coming back. My body shook violently, my breathing became shallow, my thoughts clouded with images of him that night, he was the worst person on earth.

Suddenly I was steady, still shaking, but steady; Itachi stood there, with his arms around me. His scent filled my lungs, my breath slowly become slower, the sweat turning into a light sheen of it's former self.

"Don't cry, it's just me. Did I wake you?"

His voice was comforting, I had gotten so use to him being here, he stayed with me for the past two weeks telling me about how much he was sorry he couldn't be with Sasuke. He smiled every time I would tell him to get lost then, and say that if he left I wouldn't have anyone around to watch for anything crazy I might do next time.

"No.....I'm....sorry, I'm not the silent type of sleeper."

"It doesn't matter, it was time to wake up anyway."

I looked at him questionable as his smile graced his lips and began to spread wide.

"You were the one who complained about not being able to walk around, so........"

I waited for him to finish his sentence but he seem to be waiting for me to ask what, so I did.

"I registered you in school with Sasuke! Here are your new clothes!"

Sitting there, I let my brain wrap around the conversation, before I finally realized what was happening.

"I'm...going to, SCHOOL? What did Orochimaru say about this?"

"Oh, he was the one to pull the strings to get you in so late in the school year. It's a good thing he and the hokage are such good friends. Anyway, you have to hurry and get dressed."

"It's uniform required?"

"No, but you don't want to show up in class in a medical dress do you?"

"Not really, fine hand it to me."

He handed me a red clasp top, that I knew would hug this bodies form, a pair of lose fitting black pants, and a pair of black open-toed shoes. When I walked back into the front room, Orochimaru was sitting on the side of my bed talking to Itachi about something, it looked urgent.

"No, I don't think the pills had effected me that way. I've been up and able for sometime now, since I started taking them."

"So no side effects? That's good. I was afraid that--"

"Alexis! You look beautiful!!!"

Itachi interrupted Orochimaru in the middle of his sentence, causing the suddenly surprised Orochimaru to turn toward me and let an on set of colors display on his face.

"Well, would you look at that...."

I blushed as Itachi got up, Orochimaru still gawking, and twirled me around for a front and back look. He placed his hand toward the middle of my back, a seemingly harmless move, but it sent me into a frenzy.

"**GET OFF ME!!!!**"

I shoved him off, and fell to the floor trembling, images of my living demon came rushing into my mind again. His hand touching my cheek, moving to the small of my back, lowering into the dress, shoving me up to the mirror and forcing himself onto me, I was breaking down.

Tears entered my eyes, the trembling returned as Itachi stood over me, hand reaching for me when HE appeared, and flashes of him teaching me to "respect" him, entered and exited.

"**NO! DADDY, PLEASE!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!!**"

I grabbed his leg and pulled myself into a pathetic mess at his feet, just in time to puke out last nights dinner and pass out, only after I saw his anguished face.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

The birds where chirping way to loud today, I awoke to their cry's and stared at the ceiling, horrified when I didn't hear Itachi's warm welcome.

_'I freaked him out...he'll never want to talk to me again....'_

My arm hid my eyes from the world around me as I slowly started to breath normal, nothing but the fading light told me that time had started to bring the day to end. I waited for Itachi to come into my room, Orochimaru trailing him, with a million questions for me.

But he never came, I was left alone longer than I thought, my hands started to clam up and I heard footsteps, my heart raced as the doorknob turned. I never removed my arm, but they came up to me anyway.

"How are you? I know you're awake, Alexis. Come on, it's time for dinner."

I removed my arm and slightly smiled at him, his hair was pulled back into a pony tail, his sleeves where pushed up, and an apron hung around his waist. I finally realized what was different, I wasn't in the boring, one colored room anymore; I was in a house room.

I jumped and looked around me vigorously, tiring to make sense of everything, but I could only remember passing out. Seeming to know what I was thinking, Itachi laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I brought you home. You really didn't think you would live at the hospital did you?"

His smile was warm and inviting, but that didn't keep me from cringing away, he noticed. Moving slightly, he stood and started to walk out of the door, "Dinner is done like I said. Get dressed in the clothes I lied out for you, and come down stairs, okay?"

With that, he left, leaving me more speechless than I would have thought possible; I had a home. A HOME, not a place to stay for awhile, or a hospital room, but a HOME!

I was so happy, but then something rang into my head, _'How long till he wants to screw me up too?'_

Tears entered my eyes, I would never be able to trust anyone again, not even someone who loved me like family. I swiped them away, and whipped my head form side to side.

"He would never do that. Itachi loves me like he loves Sasuke, strictly family!."

Jumping up out of bed, I stripped my medical clothes to the floor, and swung my arms and legs into the nightclothes Itachi had layed out for me. A white top that hung loosely around me, and a pair of what looked like black shorts, but on me wore like short pants.

Slowly, I walked down the stairs, taking one step at a time, only to end up miss-stepping and tripping on the second stair down. I don't know how it happened, but Itachi was there in a flash, arms open wide as I fell into them.

A slow smile played his face, as I fell into his arms, but the moment I did, he placed me on the floor, before the panic entered my body and mind. I stood there as he made his way into the kitchen again, lingering over the spot he expected me to take.

Slowly, in my own pace I walked toward the table slowly and took my chair shakily, tiring hard not to run for my life when he leaned in to place the food in front of me. Everything looked great, but he put chop-sticks in front of me and this made me nerves.

I hadn't had to use it for a while and when ever I ate I made them leave; truth is I don't know how to use them at all. So when he saw me glaring at the utensil he thought I was staring at the food he had prepared.

"You don't like grilled fish and stew?"

"Uh! It's not that!...I just...I don't know how to use chop-sticks."

Itachi stood behind me for a second longer till he placed his food right beside mine.

"Here, let me do this for you."

Grabbing them delicately between his fingers, he pulled a chunk of the fish, and held it near my mouth.

"Say, AHHH."

His smile was so sensire, but I couldn't get myself to open my mouth, and he gave me a heavy sigh. Taking my hands he quickly replaced them on the chop-sticks in the same position that his was.

"Now eat it, you'll like it I swear."

A gentile smile was all it took, I lifted it to my mouth and dropped it in. The food was amazing!!! But sadly I couldn't say anything, I just let myself continue to eat while memory's of my "family meals" skipped merrily by.

"Itachi!!! I'm home!!!"

The voice caught me by surprise, which in turn caused me to accidentally swallow the huge chunk I placed in, and choke. Itachi eyed me quickly when I started to pound my fist on the table.

"Alexis?! Hold on!"

Before he even got to me, I was able to dislodge it, and take a deep- long breath.

"Is there someone....here..."

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, hesitantly waiting by the door, a weird look crossing his face as he took in my presence, as if I weren't suppose to be here.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Alexis. I just brought her home from the hospital."

"So now you're picking up strays?!"

_'STRAY?! WHAT THE HELL?!'_

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a sour face, not expecting his reaction to me as he hoped, but he didn't even say anything as Sasuke continued to insult me. I would have thought Itaich would have guessed my reaction to his brat of a brother, but he didn't make a move as I stood and walked over to him.

"What did you say?"

His eyes narrowed, his lips pulled into a tight line, and a scowl raced onto his face as he took in my attitude.

"You heard me. You are a worthless, powerless, trader stray. There's a reason people don't want you around, maybe you should choose which one you are."

That did it. My hand came up in a flash, nails hit skin, and blood trickled onto the floor. On his left side of his face,where he had other line marks, I created five more going up toward his eye. My hand ached, and my breathing heaved, but I couldn't hit him again, Sasuke caught my hand already.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I THINK I'm Alexis! And I THINK your brother made it perfectly clear that I am invited here!"

We both looked at Itachi, as if he had the answer to everything; But he just sat there, munching on his food.

"Well? Itachi is this true?"

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke? As long as I am here, she is staying."

He even made it a point to stare his little brother straight in the eyes, a menacing looking backing-up his judgement. I smirked as Sasuke let my hand fall, and walked, or rather, ran his way up to the second floor.

"Is he going to be mad at you for long?"

"No, he's probably fed up with the fact that Sakura turned him down....again."

He said this with a smile as he pulled my chopsticks out again, trying to feed me...again. I allowed it, I was getting nowhere with these obviously and I was starving. By the time we had finished, sasuke appeared walking right passed Itachi with swollen eyes.

_'He was CRYING?! The one anime man I loved was CRYING?!'_

He opened the fridge, got water and walked right back upstairs without a single word. I looked at Itachi worryingly, he just shook his head and smiled.

"He just woke-up from a nap. He's in his "zombie" mode, he'll wake-up from that soon too."

I nodded and placed my plate in the sink, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, any who! You need your sleep as well if you are going to start school tomorrow too."

He winked and practically shoved me at the stairs.

"Um...actually. I would like to take a bath...if that's okay..."

"Oh!! Of course it is! Here, take this towel and walk into the living room. It should be on the right of the hallway."

I nodded and walked toward the living room, taking the right door just as he stated, and found the bath already drew. Itachi must have known and got it ready just in case. I smiled, a girl could REALLY get use to Itachi taking care of her.

I pulled my clothes off, and gently lowered myself into the hot water, a slight blush making its way across my face. I was half-way threw my bath when I heard something outside the window; I ducked into the water right away, hoping that the person, animal or thing wouldn't look in here.

I was running out of air fast, so I came up just enough to breath through my nose, when I heard Sasuke says something outside. He was the one who was outside, and I couldn't help myself.

I got out of the bath and walked silently, and naked, to the window to peer outside at a fully awake sasuke. I hadn't got a good look at him before, so when I saw him in the moonlight I let out a slight croon at how smooth his skin looked.

His hair was still the raven color, but it hung loose, not spiked in the back like normal for him. His eyes where bright and hopeful, but his normally smooth, flawless skin had three marks on both his cheeks...but the marks I left where no where to be found.

I stared for a good two minutes and was even able to start a little fantasy, till his eyes zeroed in on me and his face burst out in a deep crimson blush and covered his eyes as he ran for the door. I didn't give it much thought till I realized why he did, My breast where fully in sight as I held myself up to look through the window.

I jumped back and took slow, deep breaths realizing I must have made his day with this little sight. I blushed and punched the wall, causing a hole I know Itachi wouldn't be happy to see or repair.

I wrapped myself in the towel and ran up the stairs toward my room, slamming the door behind me as I entered, and threw myself on the bed.

There was no words as to how embarrassing tomorrow will be.

* * *

Hoped you all liked it. Drop a comment if you did 'k?

See ya.


End file.
